Begin Again
by WebSurfer263
Summary: Kaoru feels abandoned by his brother Hikaru and goes on a date with a girl named Charity Vertigo( O.C ). This is story is a Songfic the song is Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Charity Vertigo is my O.C.


**Hey, people! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club and songfic fanfic. So please review, I need the feedback. Anyway, this idea literally popped into my head at 1 a.m. while I was listening to the radio. Just in case you are wondering, yes, I do read, write, and listen to the radio at times like 1 a.m. This song-fic is inspired by Taylor Swift's song Begin Again.** **I highly recommend you either listen to the song before, after, or during the time you read this.** **This one-shot will sort of be a prelude to another story I will be writing shortly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Charity Vertigo.**

 **Charity Vertigo is my O.C her description will be on my profile page.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I was in the cafe, looking in the mirror waiting for my date. Humph, I thought I would never say that. I looked down at my choice of footwear. I always have liked snickers, even if I had to wear them in secret because Hikaru didn't like it when I wore them. I walked into some random stall and turned the lock. I fished my headphones out of my pocket and selected one of my favorite songs. I was ten minutes early so I didn't have to worry about missing her. Hikaru always said he didn't get this song. But I do.

I walked back into the cafe to wait for her. Charity Vertigo is her name. Honestly, I expected her to be late, but she got here early. She glanced around, looking for me. Then when she say me she stood and waved. I walked over with a smile on my face. I pull her chair out and help her in. Then she grabbed something in her bag and handed it to me. It was a black wrist band. I smiled, thanked her, put in on, and looked away for a few seconds. Because she doesn't know how nice that is. But I do.

We were talking while we waited for our order, when she through her head back laughing. Just like a little kid. I frown a little, thinking it's strange that you think I'm funny because Hikaru never did. To think I've been spending the last eight months being depressed and thinking all love ever does is break, burn, and end. But today I can't help but think that, maybe… just maybe I could begin again.

Then you said you have never met one guy that had as many James Taylor records as yourself. I smile and say," But I do." When our food was brought to us we started to talk more open and tell stories about our lives. I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't know why I'm being a little shy. But as always, I do.

I had finished telling one of my favorite stories about Hikaru and I. Just like before she throws her head back laughing like a little kid. However, now it doesn't seem so strange that you think that i'm funny. Even when Hikaru never did. Despite the last eight months, I'm starting to think love doesn't just destroy, love can also create. That thought was generated on a Wednesday, in a cafe, where I watched my love begin again.

When we were done, we walked down the block to my car. As we were sitting in the car I almost brought him up. You don't know how thankful I was when you started to talk about the movies that your family watches. I smile and keep the conversation about her to avoid talking about my family. Then you start to talk about every single Christmas and surprisingly, I want to talk about that. And for the first time Hikaru and Haruhi don't enter my thoughts and what's past is past.

We were approaching her house now and I finish my story. For the last time that night, she throws her head back laughing, just like a little kid. As she exits the car she says,"You're funny." Then she closes the door and I smile, because now I don't think it's strange that she thinks I'm funny. I laugh to myself think about how I wasted these last eight months and how I watched my life begin, on a Wednesday in a cafe.

You know maybe…. just maybe I can begin again. Without all the hate or the sorrow. I can begin again.


End file.
